Studying with Natsume
by kaara-chan
Summary: Mikan’s grades are flunking and so Mr. Narumi decided to find Mikan a tutor and that is... Natsume! Wil Mikan be able to study harder with the help of Natsume! Or wil they’re filings for each other burst out thru this kinda romantic situation! one-shot!


_A.N.: This is my first ever one-shot! Hehe... Hope you all will like it... :) Having a plot notebook is a really helpful thing to have! Thanks to my friend in real life "Krizzie" (she also writes fanfics like me! she was the one that lead me into writing one too! Thanks to her! Arigato Gozaimasu Merou-chan!! ( Not sure about the sp. though... haha...) She was the one who have her own plot notebook... And so I just copied her idea of having one too! Hihi... Oh yeah...I guess she didn't invent the 'plot notebook' haha...aw... Thanks for the comment though! _PREFERS-TO-REMAIN-ANONYMOUS hehe...

* * *

**TITLE: Studying with Natsume**

**PLOT:** Mikan's grades are flunking and so Mr. Narumi decided to find Mikan a tutor and that is... Natsume! Of course... He is her 'partner'. Will Mikan be able to study harder with the help of Natsume?! Or will they're feelings for each other burst out through this kinda romantic situation?! MxN!! ONE-SHOT!!

**GENRE:** Romance/Comedy

**Rated T**

* * *

_**A VERY VERY SHORT INTRODUCTION**_

_Mikan and the others are already at the age of 15. But still, Mikan's still as dense as ever..._

* * *

"It's time to give back all your quizzes?!" Mr. Narumi joyfully sang while he held all the test papers in his hand. He already started to give the test papers to its rightful owner one-by-one.

At the time he was about to give Mikan her test paper; which was the last test paper he held, he looked at Mikan seriously that made Mikan feel the chills.

'Wah... Why do I feel like I'm into some deep trouble...?!' Mikan thought trying to grab her paper slowly and nervously.

But Mr. Narumi still held the paper as tight as possible, not letting Mikan have it. And finally, he gave up. He sighed and let Mikan see her test paper.

**F**

Mikan instantly melted down to the floor as she left her test paper floating in mid-air that was suddenly caught by Natsume.

"Tch. Another 'F' I see. Too bad POLKA DOTS." He teased as he let out his tongue.

"WAAA!! NATSUME NO BAKA!!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs that mad some of her classmates fly away out of the classroom door.

"Ahem." Mr. Narumi coughed.

"Oh... Ah... Mr. Narumi... GOMENASAI! I'll study harder!!" Mikan bowed her while her hands were at a praying position.

"...Hm... This is too much Mikan... if you aren't going to get a higher grade in the next test I'm afraid that you might not be able to proceed to the next year..." Mr. Narumi held his forehead with his right hand.

Mikan suddenly cried her eyes out and made puppy dog eyes to Mr. Narumi.

"You know that won't work in this current situation... Unless..." Mr. Narumi suddenly thought of and idea...

"Hm?"

"You can have a tutor!"

"Oh!" Mikan's eyes twinkled as she looked at her best friend.

"Iie." Hotaru answered while she fixed the invention she was making.

"Wah! Doushite Hotaru?!" Mikan's tears started to overflow creating a flood in the whole classroom. Everyone was already swimming and seeking for air, while Hotaru was on her boat that came out from nowhere!

Mr. Narumi then pressed on a button that was behind a flower vase at the teacher's desk which made the water to be flushed like a toilet.

"It looks like Hotaru is busy in making her invention. Hm..." A light bulb suddenly appeared on top of Mr. Narumi's head and thus he continued, "... I guess you have to study with Natsume then!"

"NANI?!" Natsume and Mikan shouted in chorus.

"Of course, he is your partner... right Hotaru?" Mr. Narumi grinned as he looked at Hotaru who just nodded.

"No way I'm going to help that Baka." Natsume crossed his arms and left the classroom to avoid anymore replies form Mr. Narumi.

"Wah! Chotto Matte!!" Mikan held out her hand as she tried to reach for Natsume who was already a distance away.

"Like I said, You have to study much harder from now on Mikan." Mr. Narumi warned her as her skipped out of the classroom like nothing happened.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Mikan placed her hands on her cheeks.

* * *

Under the Sakura Tree, Natsume was reading his manga while he sat on a branch of the tree.

"NATSUME!" Mikan called out as she looked high above her.

Natsume just peeked a little just to let her know he heard her.

"Come on...Tasukete kudasai Natsume." She pleaded.

"..."

"Hmp. Then there's no use after all." Mikan murmured to herself as her eyes started to become watery.

Natsume noticed this and he started to blush. "Awts. What the heck." He jumped down from the branch and wiped Mikan's tears with his hand.

Mikan felt surprised about this that made her feel her heart beat so fast. 'What the. Why do I feel this way?!' She blushed as she looked into Natsume's eyes that were covered by his bangs.

She suddenly giggled and smiled. "So now will you help me?"

"Whatever." Natsume turned away as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"So then, I'll be going to your room at 8pm okay? You better help me." She pointed her finger to his face and left.

* * *

'Ugh. What did I get myself into?! And why do I feel nervous about Mikan coming?! Argh. This is making me nuts! This is all because of the stupid gay teacher.' Natsume felt irritated as he walked briskly back and fort in front of his door.

Knock. Knock.

"Natsume it's me, Mikan" Mikan said just outside his room.

"..."

He opened the door and there he saw Mikan. Her hair wasn't tied that made hair hang loosely on her shoulders. She was wearing a tank top and shorts that showed all her curves. She was also carrying a lot of books that covered her face.

"Uh... Ah... W-why are you carrying so many books you Baka?!" Natsume suddenly felt the chills as he tried to help her by carrying half of her books.

"Huh? Of course I got to study for the next test!" Mikan insisted.

"What are you talking about? Mr. Narumi just gave our test results and there's still no new lesson for us to test about." Natsume stated as he put the books on the study table.

"Oh! You're right! Then, let's just have an advance study!" She laughed.

Natsume just sweat dropped.

"WOW! This is such a high-class room Natsume!" Mikan looked around her in amazement.

The room really looks like for a special star student because of the neatness and royalty-like theme. It's really unexpected for Natsume to live here inside this angelic room though. The bed just beside a large window is colored white. The only black things that can be seen are the things that are personal, e.g. toothbrush, notebook, alarm clock and more; the things that aren't supplied by the academy.

"Brr... It's kinda cold here isn't it?" Mikan asked while he hugged her shivering body.

"It's because you're wearing such a pajama." He pointed out.

"Hmp. I never knew that there is an air-con in a special star bedroom...! This IS my first time to enter your room Natsume..." Mikan said as she sat n the chair that was just beside the study table. "I'm just wondering... Why you can keep up with this weather in your room with what you're wearing?"

Well, in fact, Natsume is just wearing a loose black shirt and brown short pants.

"I'm used to it." He said straightly.

"-sigh- Well then, let's start studying shall we?" She happily grabbed another chair for Natsume to sit on.

* * *

It's already 12 midnight, Mikan is already getting sleepy. Her eyes are starting to close and everything she can see is starting to blur. Natsume who is used to sleep late at night because of his missions gives him the benefits of being awake all night.

THUD.

Mikan suddenly slept unconsciously on top of her notebook that was already filled with formulas and notes.

"Tch." Natsume stood up, closed his notebook and tried to carry Mikan to bed.

He then gently lifted her head to close her notebook when all of a sudden Mikan hugged Natsume that made Natsume blush bright red. "Grandpa! Diner is readyyy..." she called out softly.

"Tch. She's just dreaming." He whispered to himself and continued to carry her. He carried her bridal style and laid her on his bed.

"What the-" Mikan grabbed Natsume's arm and hugged him.

"Hm... Nat-su-me..." She whispered in his ears without knowing she was doing so.

They stayed like that for a while letting Natsume blush again.

Mikan then slowly opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. "Kyaa! GOMEN NATSUME!" She slightly pushed him away while she turned to face the other way to cover her embarrassment.

Natsume got surprised about what Mikan said. And so, he pinned her on bed and whispered to her ears, "There's no need to say sorry Mikan. Because I like it this way..."

Mikan's eyes widened and she blushed in happiness. "Oh Natsume! I... I love you!"

Natsume blushed and a smile was drawn to his face. "I love you too Mikan."

He gently laid his lips into hers and they both shared a passionate kiss.

Natsume cupped her cheeks and kissed her temple.

"Uhm... you know... It's kinda cold in this room... We need a blanket..." Mikan said seductively.

"Hmp. I never knew an angel would appear to be an evil angel..." Natsume grinned as he covered them both with blanket.

"Hehe..." She giggled.

It was a long night for them and its all thanks to Mr. Narumi, I think...

* * *

Again, Mr. Narumi is handing over their test results and Mikan was once again the last one to receive the paper.

"Here." Narumi said seriously.

Mikan gulped and inhaled and exhaled before getting her paper.

Suddenly a sparkle can be seen in her eyes. And a smile can be seen in her face.

"Congratulations Mikan. If you keep this up, I bet you can move to the next level!" Mr. Narumi encouraged.

"Does that mean I'm going to be a double star?!" Mikan asked excitingly.

"Close enough... Haha... Just maybe..." He winced.

"YEAY!!" She jumped for joy and came marching towards Natsume and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Natsume seemed to be surprised and so, Mikan handed him the paper in her hand and there it was written at the top right corner...

**A+**

"What do you think?" Mikan grinned.

"Hmp. Want to celebrate?" Natsume kissed her neck.

"Hehe. You bad boy..." She pinched his cheek.

"Ow! Tomare... That really hurt..." Natsume glared and Mikan pouted.

"Heh. Does two really had good productivity don't day?" Hotaru told Ruka who was massaging her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Ruka smiled at Hotaru.

"Mr. Narumi sometimes can be a genius." Hotaru gave Ruke a peck on the lips.

"I guess your right..."

"I'm always right." Hotaru said seriously.

Ruka just sweat dropped.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called dragging Natsume to the other couple.

...It's all because of M. Narumi.

"Nyahahaha..." Mr. Narumi laughed hysterically seeing the 2 couples happy together. "I'm such a good teacher..." He winced.

* * *

_A.N.: WHEW! Such a long chappy... I really don't know if you can still call this a one-shot... hahaha... xD Please do review. I want to know your thought about this 1st ever one-shot of mine... Hehe... I mean... LONG-shot... ahaha... xD_


End file.
